A New Rise Of Ragnarok
by Black-Cat-Peanut
Summary: 2 Chapter now
1. The Challange being

In order of appearance:

Squad XIII[13]:

Mijitsi Misaki Uko Detiuss

.......wow......nice kills Misaki

Thanks Mijitsi Misaki smile

As Uko and Detiuss stared mouths gaping open as they sow an alley way drenched in oil and bot parts 'only a few more to go' Misaki smile and walked out 'so we have 18 scrolls' Uko looked in his bag and counted 'yeah' Misaki suddenly slapped Uko and Screamed 'Why do you always have to be so mellow any way it your turn to take out a squad so don't be such a spool sport have some fun we are in a training exercise you know' Detiuss and Mijitsi were walking away in the horizon as Uko got up he screamed at Misaki ' What the bloody hell was that for you idiot' 'what did I do Uko I didn't do anything' 'You idiot Misaki you just hit me' 'I didn't hit you I simply high-fived you face anyway Mijitsi and Detiuss are walking off again so we better catch up with them see ya' Misaki ran off and left Uko there standing stunned as he thought 'You stupid idiot' by the time Uko had moved Misaki had already caught up with Detiuss and Mijitsi. Detiuss smirked as Misaki ran up to them and attended to fly kick Detiuss but he simply grabbed her leg and hung her up side down as Misaki said 'why do I even try' 'Me ether' replied Mijitsi as Detiuss moved Misaki into a head lock and gave her a noggy and scuffled her hair 'What the score now something like 35 to 8 and I'm still owning you easily 'Detiuss Laughed 'Shut up' Misaki yelled. Everyone looked like stunned mullets for a few seconds when suddenly Misaki Screamed 'OH MY GOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF' Mijitsi took the tiny baby spider off Misaki's shoulder as Misaki ran behind Detiuss as he slapped his forehead and said ' You will fight giant chaos demons and destroy cities but your scared of an little baby spider oh my god your weird' 'It just caught me off guard that's all' Misaki replied Mijitsi moved the spider closer to Misaki 'EEEEEEPPPP' Misaki cried 'As I said weird' Detiuss said As the squad walk into the horizon laughing and telling jokes no one has yet to realised that they are being followed.... yet any way for know till next time


	2. Ako The Follower

HEZZO all I'm soz I didn't introduce myself in my first chapter but I was in a bit of a rush any way if anyone has any Questions what so ever just review this chapter Pleaze thank you for reading my book any way back to the story.

In order of appearance:

Squad XIII:

Mijitsi[spell knight] Misaki[archer] Uko[thief] Detiuss[alchemist]/Ako[mage]

As the Squad [XIII] walk off someone was following them no one had noticed until NOW when a giant ball of fire flew across the sky leaving ash be hide it had moved so fast that it had burnt the air there was a tiny little bunny in the distance hopping around Misaki's favourite animal was a bunny and the fire ball was heading straight for the little rabbit Misaki instantaneously burst into a sprint because she thought she had seen this rabbit before even though she knew it was hopeless Misaki kept running tear practically filling her eyes in the group Detiuss was the fastest but could never be bothered. Misaki tried her hardest to run faster but she just couldn't do it was just to far to run in such little time Misaki wanted to stop but she wanted to save the bunny more she run until she fell. Misaki could feel the tears rolling down her face as the fire ball moved closer and closer to the helpless rabbit until she felt a blast of heat in her back blood covered her view and she couldn't move she was all most out cold she felt hand holding her she tried to open her eyes. She soar Mijitsi holding something under his jacket he had quickly covered Misaki with his coat because when the fire ball exploded on impact a heat wave had hit her now she was being carried somewhere. Misaki had just enough strength to say 'where are you taking me' but no one answered Misaki tried again 'where are you taking me' all she could hear was hurry up get her there she might die DIE Misaki thought I don't wana die I'm to young to die I dun wana die yet not yet not yet not yet Misaki was laded down somewhere it was cold and hard she couldn't move she heard one voice say what wait look at this there was a pause then a door opened and a voice said heres the culprit a girls voice said so watch gonna do hit me Misaki heard the same voice when it from before it said Misaki-Chan your my sister another voice said oh my god brother Uko a voice said what's been going on why did you.............................................................


End file.
